Whispered Secrets
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: "Do you think Quinn Pensky has ever fantasized about you?" "Yes"
1. Boy Is Delusional

**AN: This story came through last minute inspiration from my 'friend' Josh from work. A similar event just happened to me but I can assure you that my ending is going to be completely different than Quinn's.  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Quinn Pensky sat on her bed, her laptop propped on her legs. Her computer was playing music softly while she looked at the screen with mild interest. She scanned the news feed on her splashface page. Nothing note worthy in her opinion as she skimmed the status updates of her fellow PCA students.

"Laundry's done!" Quinn's roommate and friend, Zoey Brooks, announced as she entered the room carrying a large wicker basket in both hands. "I needed the dryer so I just took your clothes out when they were done."

"Thanks Zo," She answered closing her laptop and rushing to grab the basket from her friend.

"No problem."

Quinn carried the basket over to her side of their shared room and dumped its contents onto the floor beside her bed. She sat crossed legged on the floor and began sifting through the pile folding everything.

"Here's that tank top you let me borrow the other night," Quinn said tossing Zoey the shirt.

After all of her clean clothes were folded and put away, Quinn resumed her previous position on her bed. She opened the lid of her laptop and refreshed her splashface page not really expecting anything. Stacy had updated her cotton swab photo album with a model of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Mark had changed his relationship status to "It's Complicated with Brooke Margolin" to which she rolled her eyes at both.

One particular post caught her attention though. It read "Logan Reese has answered a question about you on My Friend Secret" She read these kinds of posts before, usually they turned out to be something ridiculous where you would have to do something in order to 'earn' the answer. Quinn fully intended on ignoring it like she would any other time, but for one reason or another she clicked the link.

Maybe it was boredom, or maybe curiosity as to what Logan had to say about her but either way Quinn found herself concentrating on the questions before her. She answered 50 of them to earn the 50 coins to reveal the answer.

After the 4th version of "Do you think *insert friend's name here* is cute?" Quinn was ready to stop. Did she really care what Logan said to these weird yes or no questions? For all she knew it was probably "Do you think Quinn Pensky has ever cheated on a test?" and Logan would have clicked "No"

She forced herself to go on answering 2 more cute questions and a dozen farting in public ones. Smiling triumphantly at having beaten the questions at their own game, Quinn clicked on the "Secrets about You" tab only to be further exasperated by them. There were about 90 questions that her friends had answered, all with the answers revealed. The only problem being that none of the questions gave a hint as to who answered them.

Quinn smacked her hand to her forehead wondering again why she had even bothered. She skimmed the questions and their answers. For the most part none of them were too shocking and didn't grab her interest until about a third away from the bottom.

"Do you think that Quinn Pensky has ever fantasized about you?"

The question wasn't the thing that threw her, it was the answer given: Yes.

Without any further thought Quinn "Found out Who Whispered This Secret for 50 coins" She couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Her sudden outburst startled Zoey who had been lying on her own bed with her pearpod on.

"What is so funny?" Lola Martinez, Quinn's third and finale roommate asked coming into the room.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Zoey said getting off her bed and walking over to where Quinn sat.

"Oh sorry, you know those dumb 'Secrets' apps on splashface?" Both girls nodded signaling Quinn to go on. "Well it told me that Logan had answered a question about me. I was curious as to what he said so I went through the whole spiel of answering questions about people and whatnot."

Zoey and Lola exchanged glances over Quinn's shoulder as she pointed out what was on the computer screen.

"The only problem was that I didn't know which question he answered so I was reading them all to see if I could guess. Most of them were dumb and obvious until I got to this one."

Quinn's roommates leaned in to get a better look at the screen before busting out in a bout of laughter of their own.

"Logan thinks…that you…Quinn Pensky…have fantasized…about him?" Lola said between giggles.

Zoey couldn't speak as she doubled over in her intense laughter. "Oh Logan," she sighed before collapsing on her bed.

"What about Logan?" James Garrett said from the doorway, his fist in mid knock.

The girls relayed the story between giggles to James and Michael Barret who had followed James in.

"Boy is delusional," Michael concluded after they all caught their breath. Quinn got off her bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked her curiously.

"I'm going to tell Logan all about my fantasies of course."

**AN: Part 2 coming soon (I promise!)**


	2. Put A Shirt On Reese

**AN: To clarify this takes place after Quinn Misses the Mark but before Chasing Zoey which is why there is no Chase. Also this is where it stops resembling my life and is purely Logan and Quinn. Enjoy!**

Quinn walked across the PCA campus with purpose. She dodged other students as they milled about the campus before curfew. She almost knocked Michael's girlfriend Lisa Perkins into the coffee cart.

"Quinn!" Lisa called catching her balance. "Have you seen Michael? My phone died and we were just texting"

"Sorry Lisa!" Quinn said stopping to answer the girl's question. "He's with James at my dorm. Here use my phone."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked only to see that Quinn had already disappeared into the building that the boys lived in.

Quinn pushed Jeremiah Trottman out of her way before taking the stairs two at a time to the third floor. She found Logan's room easily and pounded on the door.

"What!" Logan's voiced screamed through the door.

"It's Quinn." She answered sweetly.

"Oh, um be right there," Logan answered back.

Quinn waited impatiently outside as she listened to Logan's movement behind the door. A few moments pass before Logan's head makes an appearance. He opened the door a crack and poked his head out. Quinn jumped back slightly to avoid being dripped on by Logan, whose hair was sopping wet.

"Can I help you?" He asked somewhat rudely.

"I just wanted to talk," Quinn answered innocently.

"Come in," Logan said opening the door to let her in.

She maneuvers past him into the dark room and doesn't even wait for him to face her before launching her first question.

"Why are you all wet?"

"I just took a shower," He answered pointing to the white towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Why didn't you just change in the bathroom?" She asked trying her best not to think about Logan's unfortunate choice in clothing and her mission in coming here.

"Mark was in there, and since when is that any of your business?"

"I'm asking the questions here" Quinn answered.

Logan raised his hands in surrender, but he continued to stand in front of her in nothing but his towel.

"Do you mind putting some clothes on, it's a little distracting trying to talk to someone who is half naked?" Quinn said pushing him towards his closet.

Logan laughed as he grabbed a pair of boxers and basket ball shorts out. He made a spinning motion with his finger and Quinn turned around.

"Done," Logan announced.

"You know a shirt wouldn't have killed you," Quinn commented when upon turning back around she was face to face with a shirtless Logan Reese.

"But what fun would that be," Logan explains taking a couple steps toward her. "So what's up?"

"I was just on splashface and came across something interesting," Quinn answered coyly.

"Is that so? What is it that captured Ms. Quinn Pensky's attention that she just had to visit me?" Logan joked pointing at himself.

"Nothing really; I was just wondering what kind of fantasies you would believe I had about you?" Quinn stated accusingly.

Logan didn't flinch; instead he wiggled his eyebrows seductively at Quinn. Quinn in return laughed.

"Not a joke," Logan said.

Quinn stopped laughing and looked at Logan who had somehow made his way across the room to stand just centimeters in front of her. He took a hold of her hand and held it delicately in his own. She looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrow questioningly. She gave in and allowed herself to be led by Logan. They laid themselves on top of Logan's bed and without hesitation Quinn climbed on top of him and began kissing him furiously.

"I just…want to make…it clear…" Quinn spoke between kisses. She steadied herself with her hands on Logan's chest to speak the last part, "That I have no need for fantasies when I already have the real thing."

"So why did you come here all mad at me and everything?" Logan asked.

"Well Zoey just so happened to be in the room when I found out, so I had to pretend to be mad at you so she wouldn't find out about us. Then Lola walked in and she heard, and then James and Michael came by so they know too." Quinn explained lowering herself to lie on Logan's chest.

Logan nodded to show that he understood. He began to twirl the end of Quinn's ponytail between hi s fingers. The two of them lay there in silence for a long time. Quinn listened to the sound of Logan's heart beating steadily in his chest while he continued to play with her hair. So she fell asleep and he watched her. He began dozing off not long after until his phone rang from across the room waking the both of them up.

Logan glanced at her apologetically before rushing to answer the obnoxious moment ruining phone.

"What!" Logan spoke into the receiver harshly. "Michael?"

Quinn's eyes widened from where she laid on Logan's bed.

"Quinn, what about her? Is she here?" Logan said slightly panicking. Quinn nodded her head no fervently. "She just left. Why?"

Quinn got off the bed and hurried to where Logan was standing. She tried to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone to no avail. Logan ended the call and turned to her.

"Michael is on his way back and he just told me that Lisa left your phone in your room. You should probably go now."

Quinn pouted but accepted it. She leaned forward to kiss Logan goodbye only to be caught up in the kiss. Every time she stared to pull away Logan would pull her back into a series of short kisses.

"Okay I've really got to go, you told them I left already, if I don't get back soon then they'll get suspicious," Quinn said before giving Logan one last goodbye kiss and rushing out of the door.

"In your dreams Pensky!" Logan yelled after her to help support their "I hate you" charade.

"Put a shirt on Reese!" she called back winking at him.

Logan looked down and realized that his chest was covered in finger nail indents and immediately retreated into his room to hide the evidence.

**AN: Hope everyone liked it, please review?**


End file.
